Lost Then Found
by awesomeMCR1282
Summary: Two teenage girls find themselves in a rough patch when their home alone and they get kidnapped! Follow my story and find out if they make it  :
1. Chapter 1

"Keep quiet...If he hears us at all, we'll be dead!" Megan lightly whispered. My sister and I were feared for our lives hiding out in the basement bathroom. No one ever looks in there because the door is hidden in the darkness in the corner or our basement.

Two hours earlier everything was perfect. My sister and I were finally given the opportunity to stay home alone. My parents have never let that happen since Megan and all her middle school friends had thrown a huge party last time we were home alone. But trust was gained and Megan and I are now here, we are scared out of our misery.

Before all this happened me and Megan were playing the Wii and eating popcorn. Laughing and having fun was the only thing happening.

A knock on the door stopped the game and all the electricity in the house. Someone had turned off the electricity; Megan and I scooted closer together.

"Did you lock the doors?" I whispered in panic.

"I—I think so..." Megan replied.

There was another knock, and this time it was louder. There was no where to run. Our house is out in the middle of nowhere and there's no neighbors for miles.

The knock was coming from the back door. Megan and I slowly inched our way. Megan then put her ear to the door.

"Hello?" Megan said.

"Hello, can I come in?" A man asked from the other side.

"I'm sorry sir but, no." Megan replied

There was a big long pause but then the man said, "That's a shame, 'cause your door is unlocked."

The man began to open the door, making the girls scream for their lives. Megan and I ran towards the basement as the man was walking in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry! We need to find a place to hide!" Megan said in a very shaky tone. Just then I heard the man's footsteps going for the kitchen. I took Megan's hand and went to the basement bathroom and that's how we got here.

"Come out come out where ever you are! I'll find you sooner or later." The man shouted loud enough for us to comprehend his words. Then we heard this loud noise come from upstairs. The man was now walking around upstairs but—he never went through anything. As I was thinking of things he might be looking for I saw a light from under the door and I heard the faint sound of the basement door squeak open. He was trying to approach us to surprise attack us.

"Maybe you're in here! Either that or you've run to fetch help which I doubt for 2 very stupid teenage girls home all alone out here in the middle of no where." The man was having a one way conversation with himself at the moment, trying to get us to respond. Megan began whispering to me but I put my hand over her mouth and my ear to the door. I let go of her face full of tears and told her she really needed to be quiet.

The mans footsteps ended abruptly, and I had no way of knowing weather he was right in front of the door or all the way at the stair case. "I hate chases. Girls you better get out here soon or I will tear this place apart piece by piece, and when I find you, you'll pay." When he was in mid sentence I remembered that our father had kept a gun in the house in the very back of his closet. But he only told Megan the password because she's oldest.

"Megan, do you remember how dad kept a gun upstairs just in case something like this happened?" I asked with an intense look.

"Well yeah but I don't know how to use it very well. And I have no idea how to load one of those things." She tried to answer me without crying again, but I busted out in tears instead. "We can always try sis. This is our lives we're talking about here."

The man cursed and walked up the steps. "Oh no! How are we supposed to get up there to the third floor?" I asked my older sister. You could tell she was thinking really hard.

"Carrie, how do I never find you in hide-and-seek?" Megan asked. I don't see how that is relevant to anything to do with the gun.

"Uhm. That's a secret. Because once you find out you'll always find me!" I tried to act mature about it but that hiding spot was really important to keep from her.

"Carrie! This is our lives on the line! Just answer the question." My sister evilly replied back.

"Fine. I hide behind the stairs in this pulley thingy." I mumbled, "Happy now?"

"Yep. Because that's how we're getting upstairs." She said through the tears, and put on a brave smile. She peeked through the key hole and the man was no where to be seen. Megan opened the door slowly, thank god our dad put Squeak Free on this door. I grabbed her arm wanting to stay in the safe bathroom, but she insisted we'd be safer with a defense, so I followed.

We reached the pulley and got inside. It took a lot of energy to stay quiet in a really old mini elevator thing and get to the third floor and fast.


End file.
